el nuevo legado capitulo 1 revelando la verdad
by losnuevemundosdelrey
Summary: continuacion alterna de el legado


capitulo 1 revelando la verdad

sunset ahora convertida en el unico demonio que existe se d cuenta que debe decirles atodas la verda no puede ocultar

su secreto debe contrles lo que y en lo que se a convertido ella esta asustada

acambiado despues de absorver el nucleo de su ermano ella tomo sus poderes y recuerdos ella ahora no tiene limites para

loque puede hacer o crear y esta asuatada de ser crontrolada por su poder

pero confia en sus amigas

han pasado dos dias desde que derroto a wane desde esa noche no regreso ala escuela o a casa de la diretora ocillo estaba

preocupado por su maestra ella se encontraba enfrente de la escuela ela debia darexplicaciones a todos no sabia si le crerian o como reccionarian al saber la verdad pero debia confrontarlas ella tenia lo que habia estado buscando toda su vida y no iba aperderlo nunca

en la direccion estabn celestia luna y las mane six hablando del asunto de la desaparicion de sunset llevaba dos dias

sin regresar acasa o ala escuela estaban muy preocupadas discutien que asuntos tomar celestia declaraba que no podian ir ala policia porque sunset no tenia papeles de su exisecia alli ella era de la otra equestria y todas sabian que nohabia

como hbia estado viviendo sin papeles twilight estaba muy procupada ella creia que se habia de ese mundo y no iva

a volver de repente la puerta de la oficina se habrio y entro la persona que habian estado buscando

sunset saludo atodas mientras fue recibida de difernetes formas

pinki pie la abrazo fuertemente

flutershy lloro de alegria al verla

rarity que estaba sentada dio un salto de dicha al verla

rainbow dash se enojo con ella por que habia desaparecido

apple jack calmo a rainbow pero confrontando a sunset por su desaparicion

twilight la abofeteo frente a todos enojada y triste por que penso que se habia ido sin despedirse de ella

celesti y luna la calmaron pero preguntando donde habia estado sunset se separo de pinki se dirigo a una de las sillas

tomo asiento y con una mirada serie se puso acontar lo que habia pasado la llegada de ocillo la historia de su origen su verdadero padre su pelea con wane el uso de sus poderes como habia dado vida atales criaturas el contrato de wane con las chicas y posterior mente la muerte de este mismo

las presentes no creian lo que habian escuchado que sunset fuese un demonio que tenia el poder para crear mundos viajar

por el tiempo el espacio y las realidades asu antojo era dificil de creer todas estaban dudando entonces un gato aparecio

de la nada y les dijo que era verdad todas se sorprendieron del gato que hablaba

el gato se pesento como ocillo yo soy una creacion de ser superior mi nombre es ocillo lo que maestra estar diciendo es verdad ella ser un demonio ser superior alo que los presentes entender que no estaba jugando

pero que sunset fuera u demonio todavia no lo podian creer

h twi fue la que pregunto si habia cambiado alo que sunset respondio que no todavia seguia siendo la chic que se procupaba de sus amigas pero queria que lo mantuvieran en secreto por que no sabia como iban a reaccionar las personas alo que todas asienten sunset se iva aretirar por el resto del dia mañana regresaria a clases como de costumbre pero solo queria regresar asu casa

despues de la escuela las mane sseven se encontraban el el parke platicando

asi que la razon por la que estabas tan rara el la piyamada fue por que fuiste apelear dijo aplejack asi es respondio sunset sabia que tendria que detener a wane

rarity no podia creer que la persona que conocieron en el colegio las ubiera engañado para atacar asu amiga aloque todas asienten pero pinky todavia no podia creer que sunset fuera un demonio estaba sorprendida como el resto.

sunset pregunto si ahora la veian de forma diferente pero pinky respondio que asus ojos seguia siendo la misma chica que deseaba tener amigos alo quetodas dijieron que era su preciada amiga que no importa si es una pony de otro mundo o un demonio o un dios para ellas ella era su preciada e inseparable amiga entonces lloro unas lagrimas de sus ojos mientras sonreia ella habia encontrado lo que siempre habia estado buscando un hogar una familia un lugar al que pertenecer en ese momento era realmente felis.

un dias atras en el lugar de la batalla

se encontraban varios grupos de invstigadores encontraron restos de las criaturas que wane uso contra sunset

cientifico a no puedo creer las muestras que hemos allado no son nada como lo que existe en este mundo y los rastros de energia son totalmente desconocidos no se parecen aningun tipo de energia que exista en este planeta es lo que ivas adecir verdad profesor dijo un honbre de actitud serie y fria

comandante sombra a llegado si fue una verdadea sorpresa que hubieramos encontrado esto son restos facinntes y los rastros de energia son increibles no se comparan anada que haya visto en le pasado quien es el joven que lo acompaña señor a el es el nuevo mienbro del equipo de busquea sera el quien se encargara de atrapar al objetivo

ha entonces tiene una pista de donde se encuentra la criatura que hizo esto.

si se encuentra en una ciudad cercana llamada ponyville mañana en lamañana iremos a investigar esa ciudad comandante que tipo de criatura estamos buscano por lo que veo toda esta destruccion y los restos de estas criaturas no me imagino que hizo esto adecir verdad no tengo ni idea pero con los rastros de energia y las lecturas de la noche pasada algo es seguro es una criatura sumamente poderosa como nada que se aiga visto teniente shining su mision sera buscar a esta criatura y atraparla sino puede eliminela es peligrosa entendido teniente si hare lo que este ami alcance para cumplir la mision

conque ponyville ah pasado tiempo desde que regrese acasa como estarn todos.


End file.
